The Year That Felt Like Forever
by MinnaSundre
Summary: Have you ever been that one new kid at school that wanted to make a good impression on everyone else? Well your like Rose! Read this story to find out how things turn out for her in this story.


Hello there, I'm Rose, 2nd year high school student. I moved just last weekend in to this city. I am now attending St. Lois Academy. It's my first day of school. I was worried how the other student would react to me being there. So before I left school I looked at myself in the mirror and told my self, "Rose today your going to make a good impression!" I ran out the door at the stroke of 8 O'clock. I walked into the class room, as I went to sit down I felt everyone around me staring. The look of their eyes were very intense I bent my head forward as I waited for the teacher to enter. I took deep breaths to calm myself down. As soon as I looked up from my desk all I could hear was the whispers of the students all round me.

To my surprise they were talking about me. A boy to my left wearing a black zip up sweater, who wore his hair long was especially talking about me. He told a girl sitting next to him "Hey, what's with the new girl isn't it the middle of the year already?!" My face turned red as a tomato when I heard that. My parents had told me that the school year had just started. Then I saw a boy walk up to me. His skin was tanned, his hair was the color of a roasted chestnut. He wore a sports jacket seeming to show he belonged to the school's football team. Once he got to my desk he moved his head close to me and whispered, "Don't worry about them."

I smiled to him replying "thank you." When he smiled back at me it had put me into a trance. As he walked to his desk the teacher walked in. She came to her finely polished desk and began class while saying "Hello class." I didn't really pay attention to the lesson, the reason why you might ask, well it was because I was fixed on that boy. Later on the teacher had dismissed class as I grabbed my books to head for the door that same boy approached me once again. His bright blue eyes how they tinkled with the light. He smiled and said, "I'm Kyle, your the new girl right?"

My heart stopped for a second and I couldn't help but smile back. Soon enough I replied to him "Yeah, I'm Rose it's nice to meet you," I said extending my free hand to him. He shook my hand and said "Rose huh?" he let out a chuckle as he said, "my favorite flowers are roses." Once he said that my head was filled with complete shock. Kyle strut over to his fellow teammates and friends. I walked to my next class and all I could focus on was what he told me.

It was 4 O'clock when the bell rang. I gathered my stuff and exited the school. As I started to walk home Kyle walked up beside me and asked, "So what's a cute girl doing walking home alone?" I stopped walking and said to myself under my breath "me, cute?!" I answered back after a few moments saying, "I just want to walk home alone." He grinned and burst out laughing, "You don't need to walk alone, let me walk you home." I blushed lightly and replied fairly quick, "a-alright, you can walk me home."

Once we had reached my home I thanked him as he walked off. I walked into my room and put my face into my pillow. I cried tears of joy, my face becoming soggy from all my tears. Once I stopped crying I wiped my eyes and said to my self, "Today was a great day!" I got right to working on my homework then I fell asleep.

After a few months of going to this school and becoming best friends with Kyle he asked me out. You want to know what I said right? Well I said yes! but, the very next day some girls walked up to me with a sneer, "So your that tramp dating Kyle huh." Before I could even answer they walked off. Kyle came to my side and whispered to me, "Those girls always do this to other girls I date." I sighed thinking what did I get myself into. Before Kyle left he told me, "listen I don't know why they do this but please, please don't leave me like the others."

I couldn't help but feel horrible after he told me that. I replied, "I won't and you don't have to worry." After that day I found out that I was moving because father got a new job somewhere else. I left Kyle without saying anything. Once we got to our new home I cried and just couldn't stop. That was the end of the year that felt forever.


End file.
